


Monogamous

by eos_3



Series: Stained Lips, Sealed Tongue - 30 Kisses Sakura/Sai [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 30 Kisses Challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Forgiveness, Misunderstandings, Social Cluelessness, Sparring, Working Out Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-22
Updated: 2009-09-22
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eos_3/pseuds/eos_3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While sparring Sai quickly realizes that he and Sakura started out their relationship with different expectations for their sex life. It's a good thing they caught it now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monogamous

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Kisses Theme: #5 Hey, you know...

"Haaai!" With a thud, Sakura's foot connected with his right side.

Reeling back and bruised, Sai managed to shake off the hit. She came at him again faster, kicking up dirt behind her feet. He ducked, jumped and scrambled for cover from her advance.

Made up of nothing but rocks and short shrubs, the field offered little cover, and he looked at the tall treetops beyond the fence with longing. He had to get back on the offensive and fast. Sai didn't have to use ink jutsus to fight, but this kind of stripped down practice, no weapons, no accouterments beyond the scant clothes they wore, reminded him of how dangerous it was to depend on one technique alone.

Right from the start of this session, Sakura began demonstrating that she'd made great effort towards improving her taijutsu. It diconcerted him a little. He'd been gone for a month, in a southern province doing what he did best; spying and relaying information, and ending the life of a person who'd become a nuisance to the Godaime.

He watched her take a stance different than the ones she usually used. Yes, Sakura had been very busy while he was gone. In fact, she'd been training with someone new, her muscle movements similar to those of someone they both knew well. An odd thought crossed his mind, as he got himself into position to try to push her back. He wished he could see her stripped down, just moving, and study the way the light played over the planes and curves of her body, the lines of her defined muscles and tendons.

Maybe she'd let him draw her later.

The ground shook, as she nailed the spot he'd just been crouching with her balled fist. Somersaulting and wiping sweat from his face with his forearm, Sai wondered who else she was working out with.

His first suspect, just from the way the style of her movements had changed, was Rock Lee. Sakura's practical and efficient nature meant, that when she made up her mind to do something, naturally she'd go to the person or place that could teach her the most about what she wanted to learn - be it the library, or the Hokage.

Still, he wondered why she'd gone to someone besides her own teacher. Tsunade-hime's expert taijutsu, was nothing to sneeze at. He realized that it was Sakura's own business how she chose to improve herself, and she'd made an excellent choice if she really was training with Gai-sempai's prodigy. Any man who could hold the field with Hyuuga Neji, and had given the Kazekage a hard time and lived to tell about it, had Sai's respect.

It bothered him a little to realize that he'd have to work harder, or soon she was going to be out of his league. Sakura didn't depend on her weapons, she was the the weapon; if his were removed, his ink, his scrolls, he could only make up for that so much. They hadn't reached a point in their sparring where he was willing to use one of his last-ditch techniques, but he'd started to lose his concentration.

He jumped back from her and made the time-out sign with his hands, and Sakura skidded out of her advance, the aggression sliding from her face, replaced with raised eyebrows and gritted teeth.

"What's happened? It's only been half an hour," Sakura said, and closed in, looking him over for injuries. 

"You've been training with someone else," he said.

She shrugged. "I train with a lot of other nin, just like you do. I've been training with the rest of our team, too."

"You've gotten much better since the last time, though. I like it." He noticed the color rise on her sweat-sheened face. _Interesting._

"Oh. Well, Kakashi and Naruto and I were watching Team Gai go through some matches a few weeks ago, and Lee and Ten Ten called me over to join them, so I did. Then Lee and I paired off, and I had him show me a few things, and it went well. I've been doing some extra training with him."

"I see. Are you having sex with him?" It might cut into his time with her if he had competition, something he found undesirable, considering how they celebrated his return.

Sakura made an ugly face and punched him in the shoulder, though not nearly hard as she could have. "No, you idiot. Why would I?"

"I don't mind. As long as we can still do it, and you don't give me a STD." He didn't expect her to be celibate, when either of them could be sent out for weeks or months at a time with little warning.

It occurred to him then that they'd never discussed this topic before, and he might have been making some assumptions - which according to one of the books he'd read, was a bad thing to do in relationships. In Root, attachments were discouraged, emotions were forbidden, and sex felt very mechanical. Back then, his partner's feelings didn't matter. It went against all of his training, but he knew, and not just from reading about it, Sakura's feelings mattered. If only he knew which one he'd provoked.

Her mouth opened and closed a couple of times, like a fish.

"For the record, I'm monogamous, and I'm pretty sure Lee is going to be a virgin the rest of his life," she said, her voice pitched high and perhaps a little too loud.

Sai laughed. "Lee's not a virgin." He'd seen the pictures.

"You did not just say that. Don't say anymore, I don't want to know how you know."

Sakura could be so odd about some things. Her friend Ino would be asking for details. "I don't know what the big deal is, he's of legal age. You make it sound like it's strange that he would be sexually experienced."

"I said I didn't want to know." Sakura held out her hand in front of her, shaking her head.

"If you're monogamous, does that mean you want me to be the same?" It seemed like something suitable for enriching their bond.

Her eyes went as wide as they could go, staring at him. She'd been very expressive today. "You've been sleeping around?" she asked, coolly.

When he noticed the vein pop up in her forehead and her arm draw back, Sai realized he might be in danger. For some reason his mouth kept going. "No." The opportunity hadn't presented itself. "But I didn't realize you had feelings on the subject."

"Feelings? About wanting my boyfriend not to sleep with other people? Yeah, I might have some feelings about that, Sai!" Her voice had become downright shrill. He dodged, as her temper passed the boiling point, and she made to punch him.

He took her action as the signal that they were on again. He let her come at him, still angry, knowing that when she got like this she didn't pull her punches, but her moves were easier to predict. After a few feints, and Sakura pulverizing the ground into gravel, he managed to sweep her legs out from under her. She flipped as she fell, grabbed his shirt and pulled him down with her, hard on the uneven ground.

They rolled a few times, and instead of headbutting him like she could have when they stopped, and he had her pinned down, she leaned up and pressed her mouth brutally to his. She kissed him until he freed her arms, so he could get a better angle.

Eventually, they sat up, breathing hard. Sai brushed dirt and rocks off his knees, and Sakura leaned in close to him and said, almost in a whisper, "Hey, you know, if I found out you were with someone else all this time, you'd be on the way to the hospital right now. Right?"


End file.
